


Writing a new story

by AngieLo2409



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Fanfiction, First Dates, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26736202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngieLo2409/pseuds/AngieLo2409
Summary: Matt gets jealous and decides it time to ask Sylvie on a date.This is for all my fanfiction camarads.Special thanks to KaeCooks for being the most amazing beta.
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 13
Kudos: 51





	Writing a new story

**Author's Note:**

> Hi honeys.
> 
> After all the buzz yesterday. I finish this and posted. This was inspired by the song "Finally found someone" by Barbra Streisand and Bryan Adams. I know I'm old.
> 
> Hope you like it .

Matt had decided today was the day. It had happened again but this time was different. During a call, one of the victims - Nicholas - had flirted with Sylvie, and he felt a punch in his gut because the dude was saying all the right things: how beautiful she looked today, how amazing her eyes were, and how sweet her smile was. This Nicholas guy was confident and had made Sylvie smile. It almost seemed as if they knew each other before. He even asked her about Julie so Matt knew Nicholas had to have met her somehow. He kept working but was throwing glances at Sylvie until the ambo left for the hospital.

Matt was pacing, waiting for ambo to arrive back to the house. The dude just seemed to have hurt his neck. It was a simple case. Why was it taking so long to get back? 

When they finally arrived a few minutes later, Mackey had a box of donuts and a smoothie in her hand.

"Those are the best in town," Sylvie said after closing the rig door. "Don't let them have more than one each. I'll start with the inventory"

"Thanks Brett." Mackey entered the house and offered Casey a donut on her way. He refused and kept walking towards Sylvie. 

She saw Matt getting closer to her. He seemed nervous, playing with his hands, pulling them out off his pants pockets. Pushing the sleeves of his shirt up to his elbows. God, he's so cute. She smiled to herself, cute was not a word usually related to Captain Matthew Casey. Brave, handsome, strong, loyal… but never cute. But he was and right now he was so dreamily cute that it made her knees go weak.

Matt was about to say something when she turned around and climbed back into the driver's seat. 

"Hey," Matt called to her.

"I brought you this," she said as she handed him a paper bag. 

He opened it and found a couple of chocolate chip cookies. 

"I know you are not so much of a donut guy."

Why did she have to do that and with that gorgeous smile? He was so nervous that he dropped the bag, and he tried to play it cool picking it up. "How did it go with the patient?" he asked, not even trying to hide how he sounded jealous.

"Oh, um," she hesitated. Was he jealous? She had seen that face, this awkwardness before. "Nicholas, he's fine. He'll have to wear a neck support for a couple of weeks, but he'll live."

"I guess you meet him before…" he said, scratching the back of his neck.

"Yeah, he's a real estate agent…" she started, fishing to see if he had another reaction "He showed Julie some places when she was planning to move here." She felt something weird in that moment. It was the first time she thought of Julie and smiled at the memory. They’d both had so much fun thinking about how they might decorate each room.

"Did he ask you out?" Matt asked, immediately regretting the not so smooth question. "I meant are you going to see him again?" 

Sylvie just raised her eyebrows at him. What was he getting at? 

"Is he going to help you to find a new place?"

"I didn't think about that, but that seems like a good idea." Sylvie said as she took out her phone.

Well done, Matt Casey, send her to the arms of another guy. No, just ask her out. He spoke up again, stopping her from what she was doing on her phone. "If you need help, I could go with you to find a new place."

"That would be amazing, thanks." She reached to touch his arm before turning to climb back into the ambo, but he stopped her, holding her elbow.

"Sylvie, I was wondering-" He released her elbow, playing with his hands again. " - do you have plans for tomorrow night?"

Sylvie could not help but giggle like a teenager. "I don't"

"Would you like to go have dinner with me at The Palms?"

"Uh... swanky" she said, amazed he was asking her to go to such a fancy place.

"Is that a yes?" He was so anxious waiting for the answer.

"It is," she said, getting closer to him and kissing his cheek. 

Matt blushed, surprised. "Then it's a date."

Sylvie could finally see his shoulders relaxing and he had a cute smirk on his face. 

"Do you mind if we keep this low key?"

"Yeah, it's ok," she responded as the alarms went off, calling all units.

"I'll pick you up around 8," Matt said, turning toward 81, still holding the bag with the cookies in his hand.

\---

Sylvie was so excited during the rest of the shift that she started humming. Gianna noticed it and even tried to guess what song it was. 

After shift, Sylvie left while Casey, Severide and Herrmann were talking to the Chief in his office. She and Matt hadn’t talked any more after they got called out, but she would see him soon enough. She decided to take it easy when she got home, trying not to stress about her date tonight. Doesn't atter how old you are, first dates are always nerve-wracking. Thankfully, Matt had already seen her in her best and some of her worst looks. She decided to wear something nice but not too sexy, and went for the dress she wore to Trudy and Mouch’s wedding. She left her hair loose and decided not to wear lipstick, just in case Matt wanted to kiss her goodnight.

___

Eight o’clock came and went, and she got worried. Casey was late and that was weird. She texted him but got no answer Had something happened to him?

Finally, at 8:25, there was a knock on the door. She rushed to open it, relieved to find Matt waiting on the other side. "I'm sorry," Matt said before Sylvie could say anything. "There was a car crash…"

"You couldn't help it, huh?" she said with a smile. 

"I just stayed with a little boy until the ambo arrived," he explained, then started to play with his hands again.

Sylvie noticed, reaching out to hold his hands, trying to calm him. "What?" she asked.

"You look -" He took a deep breath. "- amazing."

"Thank you."

"Ready to go?" 

Sylvie nodded and picked up her coat. Matt helped her put it on and walked her out.

She was looking for his truck but he led her to another car. It was Severide's car. She knew he was a gentleman, but seeing Matt on date mode was so exhilarating. It made her feel butterflies.

A few minutes later, they arrived at the restaurant and were led to their table. He ordered a scotch for him and a cup of their best rosé for her. 

"Do you want anything else?” he asked nervously,“I should have asked you".

"No, it’s fine," she said, playing with her hair a little. "I'm sure you are as nervous as I am. It's been a while since my last first date."

"Tell me about it. I haven't had a first date in years."

"What about the reporter?"

"That wasn't dating, but you went on dates with the social worker."

"That… but I guess it's different to date someone you actually like that way."

Matt looked at her with a smile and then there was an awkward silence. 

"How is work?" she asked.

That question surprised Matt. They worked together. She knew how work was. "You know…"

"I mean your other job,” she clarified, seeing his confused expression. “I feel like we don't talk about that part of your life."

"It's okay,” he said. “Since I became captain, I can't take on big projects. Sometimes during furlough I take one, though."

"But then you don't relax."

"That's my way to relax," he explained as the waiter came back with their drinks "I can't see myself laying on the beach for more than one day."

"I'm the same. Free time means reorganizing the house. I'm so used to something happening all the time."

"Was that one of the reasons why you came back from your hometown?” he asked. “I mean, besides what happened with the chaplain."

"It was one of the reasons."

Sylvie asked him about works he had done with his company, he showed her pictures and he asked her about her organization methods.

"Do you have another job?" Matt asked, feeling a little guilty not knowing that part of her life.

"Mmmm… promise you won't tell anybody." 

He mimed crossing his heart. 

"I write," she said shyly.

"You do?" His eyes flew open. "Were you the one who wrote that story online a few years ago?"

"I wasn't… but then I was… but CFD told me to stop it." Then she signaled him to lean closer, "but I still do."

"Really? Still about firefighters?"

"No, I write fanfiction from my favorite show."

"Property brothers?" Matt asked, making a funny face.

"I did one of them once, but no. The show is about doctors. The guy is Australian and falls for his coworker but she doesn't want to accept her feelings for him. In my mind she does, so I write it and some fans of the same show read it and comment."

"Do you get paid for this?"

"Let's say I don't for the love of the art. It's hard but knowing that other people read it and like it is rewarding enough. Sometimes you get hate but I've learned to stay on the positive side."

"Can I read some of that? Now you got me curious," he said, smiling at her as the waiter brought them their food..

"That's not going to happen," she said and they both started eating. She had ordered the salmon and he ordered a steak. 

While they ate, Matt asked her about her parents and Amelia. They laughed and then got serious. Sylvie learned more from Matt's family without talking about his mom and dad. Somehow it didn't feel like a first date, it was like they had gone on a thousand dates before. 

"Do you want some dessert?" Sylvie asked him, but they were both surprised when the waiter arrived with a piece of chocolate cake.

"The lady over then sends you this." They turned and saw Donna Boden waving and Chief raising his glass to them.

"Better them than anyone else." Matt commented, nodding his head as a thank you sign while Sylvie waved at them.

They ate, smiling and a little too conscious that they had company, even if they were tables apart.

They left after desseert and Matt drove back to Sylvie's place. But they stayed in the car for a little while, trying to not end their night yet. 

"I've been wondering about something," Sylvie said, unbuckling her belt and looking at Matt's neck. "You have the tiniest scar." It was where he’d been hit by a firework not so long ago.

"I had a great paramedic taking care of that."

"I am great," Sylvie said with a weird self-confidence. "I was told by someone I should start a career in EMS, and I am thinking about it."

Matt laughed. She was so cute when trying to flirt. Before tonight, he had only seen her flirt while a little drunk, but she was cute doing it all the time.

"So…" Matt said while smiling, "do you want to end the night now?"

Sylvie blushed. "Do you want to come up?"

"Are you sure?" Matt asked, grabbing her hand.

"You have a dirty mind," she laughed. "Maybe we could have a coffee or watch a movie." She looked into his eyes "I just don't want this night to end."

"Let's go,” he said, “and we can watch the show you write about."

"I would love that."

\---

"Do you really want them to end up together?" Matt asked when the show had ended, almost in shock. "They are not right for each other, it's obvious that she doesn't like him."

"Don't go there." Sylvie chastised, putting a bowl of popcorn on the coffee table. "You've only seen 3 episodes… we have 5 seasons more to go and it was renewed for 3 more seasons." She sat next to him and he pulled her close. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Can we watch it together? I can come over and make it date night."

"Is this your way of asking me for a second date?"

"This is my way to ask you to have date nights with me for a long time."

Sylvie smiled and leaned to kiss him. "I would love to, but only if I can join to watch the Blackhawks games."

"I thought you didn't like hockey."

"But I think I would love to watch it with you."

After a couple more episodes, Matt noticed how late it had gotten. "I guess it's time for me to go."

Sylvie hugged him tight. They had ended up lying down on the sofa, Sylvie leaning on Matt's chest, while he held her.They both had lost their shoes and Matt had taken off his tie.

"You can't watch more episodes without me." Sylvie pointed at him. "I want to see your reaction to the next episode."

"Okay." When they reached for the door, he started playing with his hands again. "Hey… I know is dumb for a forty year old to ask this but would you like to be…"

Sylvie smiled. "Yes, we are together."

Matt kissed her and held her tight. "So I guess I'll text or call." 

"You must as soon as you get home." Sylvie kissed him again and they got lost in each other. They were about to take each other's clothes off but Matt stopped her. "We both need to sleep off this date."

She was all flushed up. "I know."

"I just need to tell you now that I've been waiting for this date for a long time."

"Me too," she giggled. "Remember when I tried to set you up with my friend Olivia?" He just nodded his head. "She told me we were meant for each other."

"And I was going to ask you out a few days before the chaplain's proposal."

"But you told me…" she took a step back, really confused.

"Not my brightest moment." Matt smiled at her.

"But you are a very wise man," Sylvie reached for his hand, "who once told me he trusted that I would find exactly what I wanted."

"I just hope to be what you deserve," Matt said kissing her hand and then opening the door. "Good night Sylvie."

"Good night Matt." They kissed again before closing the door.

Sylvie was shouting inside, their night had been perfect but she didn't want to share it with people for 51. So she changed into her pajamas, got into bed and started writing a new story.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. I'm obsessed with House.
> 
> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Thank God September is over.


End file.
